


Halloweentown Holmes

by swtalmnd



Category: Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Gen, Pen & Ink, Skeleton Sherrinford, Undead Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, Mycroft and brother Sherrinford in their Halloweentown glory (and various stages of *ahem* life).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloweentown Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538297) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> After reading flawedamythyst's delightful fic, these guys wouldn't leave me alone until I drew them! And 3 Holmes brothers can team up for a lot of mental pestering.
> 
> Contains spoilers for the end of the fic.


End file.
